Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (ガンダム無双2) is the sequel to Dynasty Warriors: Gundam. It updates the roster, adds more attacks for the characters, and allows characters to pilot even the "grunt" Mobile Suit (MS) units. Overview Modes Official Mode The story mode that reenacts iconic moments from the anime series. The sagas from the first game return (Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and ZZ Gundam) with events from the 1988 movie, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. The player can only select Amuro, Char, Kamille, and Judau in this mode. Amuro and Char are listed twice, one with their younger appearances and another with their looks in Char's Counterattack. Two player co-op is still available. Completing this mode with these characters makes them and their Mobile Suits available in Mission Mode. Some characters who appear in these sagas can only be unlocked in this mode. Mission Mode A revamped version of the previous title's Original Mode, this feature allows players to play other heroes in the Gundam series. It keeps the original, cross-universe stories as well as the mechanic feature. A new concept is the ability to adjust other characters' affinity towards the player's character. The relationships range from "Contemptuous" (worst) to "Friendly" (best). Making friends unlocks more characters and missions. Messages from pilots who want to engage the player or additional Story Missions can be unlocked through the Terminal (an in-game message board for the player). Aside from Story Missions, other mission types include: :*'Free Missions' - battles that do not fit into other categories. The first training mission does not affect the character's relations. General requests from sub characters can be found here. This section also includes the "reward" stages, in which the player can unlock by completing hidden objectives. :*'Collection Missions' - mid-level events that are mainly dedicated for finding parts. :*'Friendship Missions' - any battle that changes characters' view of the player character. The results can occasionally be determined by a pilot's gender. :*'License Missions' - stages that allow players to gain a license to pilot another Mobile Suit. More often than not, the original pilot of the mecha will be involved in these stages and require a level of affinity with them to proceed. :*'Extra Missions' - harder missions that require a larger setup to unlock. Completing these stages usually unlock the Part 4's for the Mobile Suits. :*'Download Missions' - for the PS3 and Xbox 360 ports only, this section includes missions that the player can download online. These missions can sometimes ask players to meet certain requirements to participate in them; a few are set at certain difficulty level. In between missions, characters can also check their skills and licenses for other Mobile Suits. Versus Mode Pits two players against one another in three unique contests. :*'War' - challenges each player to quickly fulfill battle objectives. :*'Sudden Death' - players start with a low armor rating and are asked to deal severe damage without shutting down. :*'Hunting' - one side is assigned as Hunters and the others are called Targets. The Hunter's goal is to shoot down as many Targets as possible; Targets avoid getting shot down. When a Target gets shot, the roles reverse. Gallery Keeps track of the available characters, movies, music, battleships, and Mobile Suits. Excluding the music, each subject has a brief biography about its role in the series. Characters statistics and their Mobile Suits' equipment can also be seen here. Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam, Nu Gundam *Char Aznable (aka. Quattro Bageena) **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II (Char Custom), MS-14S Gelgoog (Char Custom), MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki, MSN-04 Sazabi *Kai Shiden **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Hayato Kobayashi **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Sleggar Law **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Dozle Zabi **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II, MA-08 Big Zam *Ramba Ral **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II *M'Quve **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Kamille Bidan **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Paptimus Scirocco **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Emma Sheen **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Jerid Messa **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II (Titans Color) *Yazan Gable **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Reccoa Londe **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Sarah Zabiarov **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Four Murasame **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *Rosamia Badam **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Haman Karn **Mobile Suit: AMX-004 Qubeley Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam, MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam *Roux Louka **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Elpeo Puru **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK-II (Black) *Puru Two **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II (Red), MRX-10 Psyco Gundam MK-II *Glemy Toto **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Quess Paraya **Mobile Suit: MSN-03 Jagd Doga (custom), NZ-333 Alpha Azieru *Gyunei Guss **Mobile Suit: MSN-03 Jagd Doga (custom) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno **Mobile Suit: Gundam F91 *Cecily Fairchild **Mobile Suit: Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin **Mobile Suit: V2 Gundam *Katejina Loos **Mobile Suit: V2 Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam *Master Asia **Mobile Suit: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy **Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) **Mobile Suit: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *Gym Ghingham **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *Athrun Zala **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Shinn Asuka **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Lacus Clyne **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Lunamaria Hawke **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam External Links * Official European site * Official American site * Official Japanese site * Opening movie Category:Games